Inkling
Inklings are the main species and the playable characters in the Nintendo franchise, Splatoon. They are transforming humanoid squid people. They are rivals to the Octarians. Biology Inklings have two forms; the humanoid form and the squid form. Inklings only get the ability to transform between the forms at age fourteen. The humanoid form is slower, but has dexterity to hold weapons while the squid form is far more mobile and can hide in the same color ink. The squid form isn't completely solid and can go through grates. The humanoid form retains the black mask around the eye and 10 tentacles. 4 of those tentacles turn into the limbs and the remaining ones originally turn into the Inkling's hair with two big ones that turn into bangs for girls and a topknot for boys. However, these hair tentacles have been shown recently to be more flexible and turn into more varied hairstyles. Known colors for Inklings and their ink include orange, blue, lime green, white-green, violet, red, cyan, yellow, scarlet, and magenta. Inklings are highly into fashion, constantly conversing about what's 'fresh.' They seek the latest trends and dress-up in a variety of outfits. With 14 years, Inklings have full control of their squid and human forms. History Super Smash Bros. series The Inklings made their first appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as Trophies added alongside the Mii costumes DLC that was based on them. They became playable for the first time in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where they were an unlockable character. Attacks *Neutral Special: Splattershot *Side Special: Splat Roller *Up Special: Super Jump *Down Special: Splat Bomb *Final Smash: Killer Wail ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Mii Costumes Special Mii Costumes were added to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U along with other Mii Costumes inspired by other series. Trophy An Inkling trophy was added to the game at the same time as the DLC containing the Inkling Mii Costume *North America: Meet the Inklings, a mysterious race of beings that can transform into squid at will! They like to octopi their time with frantic, multicolored turf wars, and they won’t miss out on any oppor-tuna-ty to get to the top. And we wouldn’t go so far as to call them cod’s gift to fashion, but check out that fresh style! *EU: Meet the Inklings, a mysterious race of squid that can take a humanoid form at will. They like to octopi their time with frantic, multi-colored turf wars between rivals, and they won't miss out on any oppor-tuna-ty to get to the top! And we wouldn't go so far as to call them cod's gift to fashion, but check out that style! ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate the Inklings joined the roster of playable characters. They were the first newcomers to be announced for the game as soon as the first trailer for the game. They mainly uses weapons from the Splatoon series as their special attacks. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Inklings appear in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Players can select both the girl and boy version of the Inkling, as well as different colors. They have their own themed battle course called Urchin Underpass, and have signature vehicles, the Inkstriker and the Splat Buggy. ''amiibo'' appearances In ''Super Mario Maker'' and ''Yoshi's Woolly World'', the Inklings appears through amiibo costumes. In ''Hey! Pikmin'', the amiibo of the various Inklings allow Captain Olimar to access secret zones where he can find the corresponding amiibo and add it to his treasure list and comment on it. Wario can also do bad paintings of the Inklings and sell them if the player use their Amiibo in WarioWare Gold. Trivia es:Inkling Category:Splatoon species Category:Playable characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Splatoon characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Amiibo characters Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Inkling Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Splatoon Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes